Birthday Crashers
by Nurikosama
Summary: This is a short humorous story about Miaka's sweet sixteen. She decides to be nice and invite all the Seiryuu seishi as well as her own Suzaku seishi. And also, Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya are invited. BUT! A bitter someone has NOT been invited...
1. Everyone Arrived, Whether Willingly or U...

**Birthday Crashers**

:This is a short humorous story about Miaka's "sweet" sixteen. She decides to be nice and invite all the Seiryuu seishi as well as her own Suzaku seishi. And also, Yui, Keisuke, and Tetsuya are invited. BUUUUT! Someone has NOT been invited... and they decide to crash the party. Who could it be...:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

"Tamahoooome, did you bring up more soda from the basement yet?" Tasuki asked the most childish voice he could muster.

"NO. FOR THE THIRD TIME, I'M PICKING PLACES TO BUY THE CAKE!" Tamahome replied. Tasuki chuckled to himself and continued clipping his nails with a nifty device Miaka had shown them when they came to her home called...dun dun dun... a nail clipper.

Chichiri came back inside from playing frisbee with Chiriko and ran inside the kitchen where Tamahome was. Tamahome was minding his own business and reading a magazine when suddenly, Chichiri ripped up the magazine from Tamahome's view and placed it arched over his head as a shield.

"Tama-chan! You've gotta save me! Chiriko's threatening me with that toy Miaka showed us...the...the frizz bee, no da!" Chichiri's voice trembled and Tamahome grabbed his magazine back.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Tama-chan'?" he snapped. Chichiri shrugged. At that moment, the door bashed open and Chiriko laughed hysterically as he entered the house. Tamahome paid no attention while Chichiri began tugging on his shirt.

"Stop it, Chi, you'll give me wrinkles!" Tamahome glared, pushing him back a little.

"But Tama-chan!" Tamahome ignored him. "...Tama-chaaaan!" Tamahome ignored him again. "TAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOME!" Tamahome's face was now dark red.

"WHAT?" he finally shouted, looking away from his May edition of Ribon.

Chiriko was just about to whack Chichiri over the head, when Tamahome grabbed the frisbee and threw it through an open window.

Chichiri began to say, "Thanks Tama-chan-" but when Tamahome glared at him, he corrected himself, "I mean Ta-ma-HOE-me, no da!" Tamahome looked up at him after a few seconds, realizing why Chichiri was grinning, but before he could retort, Chiriko spoke.

"Heeeyyyy, that was Miaka's! And NOW what am I going to do!"

"Speaking of Miaka," started Tasuki, who had been sitting at the kitchen table the whole time, "Where is she?"

"Off buying something with Hotohori from some store called Macy's. They should be back soon," Tamahome replied.

"Ahh... But what if by chance, they fall in love while they're out, leave Tokyo, go to Europe, and leave you aaallll alooone, Tamahoooome?" Tasuki quickly rambled.

Tamahome rolled his eyes, "Go roll down a rocky mountain side."

"Ah, and while we're on the subject of missing people, where's Mitsukake?" Chiriko looked around curiously.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the livingroom," Chichiri answered as he took an apple from the fruit basket.

"Okay," Chiriko said, walking away from the kitchen. He went into the livingroom to check up on Mitsukake and opened his eyes wide in horror at what he saw. Mitsukake was there alright---squatting up and down with his eyes glued to the television. It seemed that he was trying to follow the lead of a bubbly man on the TV screen in a neon yellow jumpsuit. The man's afro jiggled as he shouted out encouragement to the other people on the show with him.

"MITSUKAKE, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Chiriko demanded in confusion. Mitsukake looked over at Chiriko and stopped. He blinked.

"I'm doing exercises, Chiriko, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I'm not sure... kind of looked like you had ants in your...suit."

"Not funny..." Mitsukake said, picking up the exercises again. Chiriko shrugged and went back to the kitchen.

"I've got it!" Tamahome said.

"FINALLY! A brain?" Tasuki snickered. Tamahome, Chichiri, and Chiriko raised an eyebrow and Tasuki sighed.

"Hmph! Well, -I- thought it was clever!"

Tamahome shook his head and said, "Aaaaanyway, I found a good place to get a cake. So now I'll just order it over the phone." Tamahome walked to the yellow kitchen phone and picked it up. Tasuki, Chichiri, and Chiriko surrounded him by the phone to listen in on the conversation.

"Moshi moshi? This is Ed speaking at Edible Delights. How may I help you?" a man picked up the phone.

"Yes-hi. I wanted to order a birthday cake for my girlfriend. She's turning 16 and her name's Miaka."

"Okay, what kind of cake would you like?"

"Um... Yellow cake with-"

"NO! It must be CHOCOLATE!" Tasuki interrupted, screaming into Tamahome's ear. Tamahome told the man to 'hold on just a moment, please' and glared at Tasuki.

"What are you talking about? We're going to have a regular, not chocolate!"

"I like chocolate!" Chiriko agreed with Tasuki. Chichiri shook his head.

"Yellow is better!" he and Tamahome said. So they fought on and on for about and hour and Tamahome finally told the guy to use chocolate.

"With chocolate frosting-"

"Vanilla!" Tasuki protested. Tamahome slowly turned, towering over Tasuki as Tasuki shrunk away, frightened by Tamahome's ogre expression.

"Okay, okay! Chocolate. Gawd!" Tasuki let out his lower lip and pouted.

"With Chocolate frosting and red icing that says: Happy Birthday, Miaka aka Suzaku no Miko," Tamahome continued.

"Anything else? Frosted flowers or balloon decorations on the sides?"

"Um.. Just use some more icing to make the shape of a red phoenix feather next to Miaka's name, na no da!" Chichiri said grabbing the phone and talking in. The others looked at him in approval.

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Yes," they finally all agreed. Tamahome hung up the phone and laughed a little. He sat down at the kitchen table once again with Chichiri, Chiriko, and Tasuki.

"So...What did you all get Miaka for her birthday?" Tasuki asked with a smirk.

"I bought her breath mints," Chiriko said plainly. The other three sweatdropped.

"Eh? What?" Chiriko asked with an innocent look on his face. "They're shaped like kitties."

"Guess it's the thought that counts," said Chichiri. Tasuki nodded, but Tamahome was still looking at Chiriko suspiciously.

"So Chi, what did YOU get her?" Tamahome asked.

"I got her shoes, no da. They're black... with square heels.. and...um.." Chichiri cleared his throat, not knowing what else to say about them.

Tamahome and Tasuki laughed at his embarrassment. Chichiri bopped them both with his staff (um..the wooden one...er...0o;;)

Miaka and Hotohori suddenly entered the kitchen. "We're back," Miaka smiled at the other four.

"Welcome back," they greeted her.

"Thanks," Hotohori said.

"We were talking to...Miaka..." Tasuki said sweatdropping.

"...oh."

"Where's Nuriko?" Miaka asked.

"He's the only one who was brave enough to ask the Seiryuu seishi if they wanted to come to your birthday party," Chiriko bluntly stated.

"EH! BRAVE ENOUGH? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, and Tamahome gave him threatening glares as he backed away towards Miaka. In the midst of all this, Mitsukake walked in the room without a shirt on and once everyone else noticed, they screamed. They kept screaming as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He proceeded to drink it in front of them, right from the carton.

They all immediately said, "Ewwwww." And then they started screaming again. Mitsukake looked at them all with a blank expression. He put the milk back and closed the fridge door.

Mitsukake blinked as the other six were _still_ screaming. At last, he shook his head and said, "STOP that!" They all shut up and stared silently.

"Where's your shirt, Mits?" Chichiri dared to ask. Mitsukake chuckled and held up his arms flexing his muscles.

"I don't need one. I want to show the world my...muscles."

"Who's looking?" Tasuki mumbled under his breath. He was then pounded over the head with his own fan by Chiriko. Tasuki whined, rubbing his head in pain as Mitsukake glared at him for his remark.

"I wouldn't get all snotty with YOU guys if any of YOU felt like taking your shirts off," he complained. Everyone's eyes awkwardly drifted towards Miaka. She sweatdropped.

"Oh... well, she's the exception…" he finished. Tamahome couldn't help but laugh and Miaka smacked his arm.

"Alright, everyone, back to the birthday party setup," Hotohori said, "Wonder if Nuriko got the Seiryuu seishi to come yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

_Meaaaanwhiiiiile…_

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH, DON'T HURT ME!" Tomo squealed, running frantically as Nuriko chased him around with a boulder.

"GO TO MIAKA'S BIRTHDAY, YOU! AND BRING ALL YOUR OTHER SEISHI AND LADY YUI TOO! IF YOU DON'T, THIS BOULDER'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE THE NEXT TIME YOU CRAWL INTO BED TO SLEEP!!!" Nuriko threatened. Tomo whimpered and ran away as fast as he could to tell the other Seiryuu seishi. Nuriko stopped the chase and dropped the boulder.

"Ah," he sighed. "I can finally go home…" However, an alarm had gone off. He had accidentally dropped the boulder onto someone's car.

"Oops…" Nuriko whistled innocently. He pretended nothing happened as a crowd of people walked by, all of them gawking in his direction. But once they passed him, he ran the other way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

_Aaaaanyway…_

Hotohori shrugged and said, "Oh, here, Miaka. The thing you bought at Marcy's."

Miaka giggled and took the bag from Hotohori's hand, "It's MACY'S, Hotohori." He laughed, blushing.

"I see…"

The doorbell rang, distracting everyone's attention. Miaka answered at the door, finding Tetsuya and Keisuke just outside. "Hey!" Miaka smiled and hugged both of them.

"Back from buying you birthday presents, Miaka," Keiske said, handing her two wrapped gifts. The wrapping paper was pale blue with silver stars all over it.

Miaka placed the gifts on the kitchen counter and thanked her brother and his friend. Tetsuya walked out into the living room, but soon ran back, having witnessed Mitsukake's fitness explorations. "W-w-what is your seishi, Mitsukake doing?" he asked, looking even more disturbed when Miaka shrugged.

"Yoga, perhaps," Chiriko said, popping up beside Tetsuya, who then screamed in surprise.

"Think Nuriko is having any luck?" Miaka asked Tamahome.

Tamahome imagined Nuriko beating up the Seiryuu seishi if they decided they wouldn't come and he nodded slowly, "Most likely." Tasuki and Chichiri were playing video games upstairs; Chichiri was winning. Everyone could hear Tasuki cursing from upstairs and they all rolled their eyes.

Again, the doorbell rang and everyone froze. "It's got to be Nuriko and them," Tamahome finally said. So Miaka slowly approached the door with Tamahome and opened it just a crack. Tamahome screamed and jolted back when he saw two big violet eyes staring back at him. Miaka giggled and opened the door. Nuriko jumped at Miaka, hugging her as he exclaimed, "I got 'em all." Hotohori, Tetsuya, Keisuke, Tamahome, and Miaka looked behind Nuriko and saw a big net filled with the Seiryuu seishi. They sweatdropped. Yui was standing next to Nuriko, holding out a present for Miaka. Miaka glomped her best friend and thanked her, inviting the Seiryuu seishi to come in.

So everyone got settled in the house and the party was about to begin...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

:_More to come…_:

**Author's quick note:** Hey. I came back like... four years after publishing this story and saw that a lot of people liked it. So I'm going through it, editing all my awful spelling errors and the like... and hopefully I'll post the rest of this soon even though it's been so long. Sorry, sorry.


	2. Evil Television Set

**Birthday Crashers**

:I changed the title again... I was also horrified to realize that I used to spell Hotohori's name incorrectly. (twitch) But eh, I'm glad I found this again. Anyway, enjoy.:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

Nakago handed out a box to Miaka. "Happy death...biiirthday..." he said grimly. Miaka was just about to accept it when Tasuki, who had caught sight of them just in time, jumped down the stairs and grabbed the gift himself.

"NO, MIAKA! IT MIGHT BE A TRAP!" he said as he shook the box around. He ripped it open and saw a box of chocolates. Everyone watched him in shock.

"Thank you, Nakago. How thoughtful of you," Miaka said, reaching over for the box of chocolates. Tasuki pulled away and opened it.

"TASUKI!" Miaka whined, watching him stuff a few of the candies into his mouth.

"They might have been poisoned!" he said, swallowing the last piece. Tamahome swatted him over the head.

"Idiot! It's Miaka's birthday!"

"It doesn't matter what day it is, one should NEVER trust a Seiryuu seishi bearing gifts!... No offense," he added, giving a little cough as he avoided eye contact with Yui's seishi.

Amiboshi handed Miaka a silver bag with grey tissue paper covering his gift to her. Miaka was just about to take it, when Tasuki again intervened. He dived between them and grabbed the gift in the blink of an eye. Once again, he opened the gift, ripping away the tissue paper and making it fall all over the floor. Then he pulled out the gift—a stuffed animal rabbit. He stared at for a second, ogling over it as if he wanted it for himself... but then he realized everyone was looking at him again, so he squeezed it to make sure it too wasn't explosive. Miaka whimpered, watching her gifts being taken away from her.

"STOP IT, TASUKI!" Hotohori and Chichiri yelled. Tasuki reluctantly handed the rabbit over to Miaka. She happily took it from him and hugged it. Suboshi grumbled and handed Miaka a tiny cardboard box. Sure enough, just as it was about to drop into her hands, Tasuki reached his hand out and caught it, opening it in front of Miaka. It was a mood ring. Tasuki held it up to his ear and shook it a couple of times.

"Taaaaaasuki!" Miaka tackled him and started to pummel him over the head.

"This is why I hate women...oww, OW, $#! You try to do things for 'em, but it's never good enough!" He finally managed to pull away from her and crawl to safety on the couch. Tomo gave Miaka a lavender blouse that was too big for her; Ashitare gave Miaka a wolf fang necklace; Soi gave Miaka five yen and Miboshi gave Miaka a bonsai tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

Everyone was getting ready to go outside and eat cake when a high pitched scream unexpectedly came from the upstairs bathroom. Everyone rushed to see what it was. When they got there, Yui was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, trembling. Suboshi reached over and hugged her, asking, "What's wrong, lady Yui!"

She pointed at the mirror, which happened to have been cracked and graffitied before Yui got there. It read:_ U DIDN'T INVITE ME! U SHALL PAY! _

Tamahome raised an eyebrow. "That's gonna cost a bit to fix," he said grimly.

"What could this mean?" Yui wondered.

"Probably at least 75 dollars... that's over Miaka's allowance…" Tamahome continued in a low voice.

"Tamahome, are you listening to us? This could be serious!" Hotohori looked more worried than anyone. "This is supposed to be a happy day for Miaka. What's going on?" He turned around, eyeing some of the Seiryuu seishi. But they all gave him a, 'Wasn't me.' shrug or stare.

"But suppose I begged mom for about...50.. I'm sure she'd give in if…" Miaka trailed off, hearing Tamahome.

"HELLO?" Yui and Hotohori yelled to get their attention.

"Eh? Oh... sorry," Miaka and Tamahome laughed nervously as everyone sighed. They walked out of the bathroom after Yui had made a speech about people trying to go to the bathroom in peace.

Everyone walked outside and started to eat cake. Chiriko and Mitsukake were racing to see who could eat all their cake first. Nakago was swinging on the little swingset in the backyard with Amiboshi and Suboshi. Tamahome kissed Miaka on the cheek and said, "Most likely one of the Seiryuu seishi did that to scare you, Miaka. So don't worry about it."

"Thanks Tamahome. I'm going to get more soda from inside," Miaka replied as she got up. So Miaka made her way to the kitchen. But when she got there, she gave a little shriek because all the plates and silverware were on the floor, plates smashed, silverware shaped to form another message, this one saying: WATCH OUT! Miaka immediately ran back outside to tell the others.

"Eh? Watch out? ...That's it," Nuriko sweatdropped, turning to all the Seiryuu seishi with a fork. "Which one of you are doing this?" He threatened them with the eating utensil.

"It's you Nakkie-poo, en't it?" Nuriko growled.

"No comment," Nakago tossed his head up in the air and sneered.

"Stop freaking people out and for once just have a good time!" Tasuki glared at him. Nakago shook his head.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I didn't do any of that stuff! And DON'T call me NAKKIE-POO!" Nakago glared. Nuriko and Tasuki sweatdropped before turning over to Miboshi.

"Okay baldy, listen up! You better leave Miaka's house alone, or I'll have to roast you!" Tasuki growled. Miboshi took the form of Tasuki and glared back at him.

"Baldy? Not anymore, huh? What now? What NOW? AND I DIDN'T DO IT EITHER!" Miboshi wacked Tasuki over the head with his twin fan.

"Rekka….SHINEN!" Tasuki chased Miboshi around, aiming for the Tasuki double's behind to set it afire.

After much shrieking and flame-throwing, Nuriko scowled and with the help of Chichiri, was finally able to pull Tasuki away from Miboshi who was cowering behind Tomo in the form of…………Chibi Chibi from Sailor Moon.

Tasuki and Nuriko next turned on Ashitare. "So it's YOU, you...wolf...man...thing! What bullshit are you up to!?" Tasuki demanded, prodding at Ashitare with his fan.

"I ridn't roo rit," he replied while eating a piece of cake. Tasuki's and Nuriko's eyes drifted over to Amiboshi and Suboshi. The twins were sitting peacefully at a picnic table and playing cards. Nuriko and Tasuki crept over and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Amiboshi….Suboshi…Did YOU do the silverware thing or the bathroom scare?" Nuriko calmly asked. Amiboshi, whose shoulder was being held by Nuriko, looked up at him calmly and shook his head no.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?" Tasuki yelled.

Suboshi nodded without looking up at Tasuki and then said, "Amiboshi, do you have a six?"

"Go fish," Amiboshi replied. Nuriko squinted his eyes and looked over Amiboshi's shoulder.

"...don't lie," Nuriko mumbled, looking down at Amiboshi's cards with narrow eyes. Amiboshi sweatdropped and looked nervously at his six.

"I give up… It couldn't have been anyone here, we were all outside…" Nuriko sighed and sat on the grass.

"Let's not worry about it.. As long as Miaka has a good time, we're fine," Chiriko popped up behind Nuriko, making him jump forward with surprise. Miaka leaned against Tamahome.

"Do you think it's all some type of weird joke?" she asked. Tamahome nodded grimly.

"Most likely. Don't worry about it for now.." as he answered her someone was opening the window upstairs above where Miaka stood.

The person picked up a television set from the room and heaved it onto the window ledge, pushing it off on the count of three and watching it fall.

Amiboshi put his cards down and caught a glimpse of the person in the window before the TV had fallen. He jolted up like a flash of light and grabbed Miaka's hand pulling her out of the way. Tamahome felt something fall next to him, something heavy… and he jumped up for a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted, looking up at where the television had fallen.

Miaka brushed herself off and gazed at where she had been standing.

"Someone's trying to kill Miaka!" Amiboshi said. Meanwhile at the table, Suboshi peeked at his brother's cards and turned from pink, to red, and then purple.

"AMIBOSHI, NURIKO WAS RIGHT, YOU LIAR! YOU HAD A SIX!"

"Did I? Ehehe..." Amiboshi laughed nervously, quickly hiding behind Miaka. Suboshi grumbled a bit and put the cards away as everyone gathered to discuss the issue at hand.

"I say we all search Miaka's house and find the dumbass trying to wreck her day!" Tasuki demanded. After whining and trying to think of better ideas, everyone else finally agreed and went inside while Hotohori stayed outside with Miaka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

_:More To Come As Usual:_


	3. Nakkie-poo Forgot The Flashlight

Birthday Party Terrorist Part 3

Birthday Party Terrorist Part 3

::I'm beginning to wonder how many parts this story will have.... o_o; Um..Well here it is! Part 3 of course.... uh..duh...::

Dizclaima: No, I'm not the creator of Fushigi Yuugi- yadda yadda yadda etc.

Everyone except Miaka and Hotahori paired up into semi-groups and went around Miaka's house looking for who the trouble-maker was. The groups were: Miboshi-Tomo, Soi-Nakago, Amiboshi-Suboshi(of course), Tasuki-Chichiri, Tamahome-Nuriko, Chiriko-Mitsukake, and since nobody wanted to be Ashitare's partner, he stayed in the living room to watch 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire'. Nakago and Soi headed to the basement, Miboshi and Tomo went into the kitchen and dining room, Amiboshi and Suboshi went in the front yard, Tasuki and Chichiri went with Tamahome and Nuriko upstairs and split up from there while Chiriko and Mitsukake were left with the downstairs bathrooms, living room, and family room.

"Nakago-kun, did you remember to bring a flash light?" Soi whispered as she closed the basement door behind them. 

She heard Nakago gasp and then trip over something falling down the stairs and winced each time she heard him 'oof ah!' when he hit each of the 14 steps. When she could tell he landed, she called out, "Nakago, are you alright!?"

"Hai, Soi..." Nakago grumbled rising to his feet with a blush of embarassment which however couldn't be seen in the dark.

"As I was saying.." Soi continued walking down the stairs. "Did you bring a flash light?"

There was silence and Soi rolled her eyes thinking that Nakago was ignoring her.

"NAKAGO!?!?!?!?!?!!?!" she called his name loudly. Since he was standing next to her the whole time thinking of something to say, she had shouted in his ear and he jumped back with a whimper.

"NO, I DIDN'T BRING A FLASH LIGHT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING THE FLASHLIGHT!" he yelled back rubbing his ear.

"Gr.." Soi sweatdropped, but didn't scold Nakago because he was her superior, otherwise she would've cussed him a bit and then apologized after remembering she had a crush on him.

"Nani? Eh? Soooiiii? What's that? Did YOU forget to bring the flaaaash liiiiight?" Nakago teased. Soi waved her arm around trying to hit Nakago. Well, she did hit something, but it wasn't Nakago. It was a stone wall.

"OOOOUUUUUCH!" she whined. Nakago sneered.

"Come on Soi, quit goofing off. Let's hurry up and look around so we can get the hell out of here and go eat more cake!" Nakago clapped and started walking. Soi heard a bang, someone crying, and no more foot steps.

"Nakago?" she raised an eyebrow and opened her eyes wide to peer into the darkness.

"Shaddup Soi..." Nakago cried. "I just banged my face into a low pipe!" Soi laughed.

"Mff, Nakago!" Soi shouted as someone suddenly shoved her mouth with a doughnut and dragged her away.

"Eh? Soi-san?" Nakago responded after he quit crying. He tried to find her, but it was too black around him.

"SOOOOIIIIII-AYAH!" he shouted as something banged him over the head knocking him out. Nakago was dragged away as well.

_Meanwhile..._

"Um.. Miboshi...Can I let you in on something?" Tomo asked as he and Miboshi peered into the dish washer checking for anything suspicious.

"Yeeessss?" Miboshi squeaked.

"Um..well.. Just between you and me.. I must say that..." Tomo looked at Miboshi from the corner of his eye, but soon turned away as Miboshi saw him.

"What is it, Tomo-chan?"

"DUN CALL ME TOMO-CHAN!" Tomo yelled. Miboshi's lower lip quivered and his eyes watered like a little kid.

"Eh? Eh? Gomen gomen! Please don't cry!" Tomo apologized patting Miboshi's small head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Now what did you want to tell me?" Miboshi asked as they closed the dish washer's door.

"Your um...I uh..Well..I find that your appearance rather disturbing," Tomo finished with a shiver. He looked at the little red-haired heart-bunned/pigtailed Miboshi glaring up at him.

"Eh? Really? Heheheh....Okay then.." Miboshi whispered a chant and started to transform. Next thing Tomo knew, Miboshi in the form of Taiisu-kun was grinning sexily at him. Tomo shrieked like a little girl as Miboshi chased him around the kitchen singing, 'Tomo, Tomo, I wuv you, I wuv you!'

_Meanwhile..._

Amiboshi sighed and Suboshi grunted. They were bored. "Why did we have to get stuck with the front lawn, Suboshi-san?" Amiboshi asked hoping for an answer. Suboshi shrugged. Amiboshi pulled out his flute as they both sat on twin rocks. He began to play 

his flute slowly, not attempting to use one of his special tunes as a spell.

"Hey...Amiboshi... um..." Suboshi reached into his pocket.

Amiboshi, who didn't stop playing, looked at his brother and thought, 'What?'

Suboshi pulled out a box and answered with a shrug, "Wanna play cards?"

"......."

__

Heh yeah, aaanyway....

Tamahome and Nuriko reached Miaka's room and slowly opened the door. It was the room above where Tamahome and Miaka had been standing when the television was 'mysteriously' pushed out of the window ledge. "Wow Nuri-san... We're in Miaka's room.." Tamahome grinned a perverted smile. Nuriko slapped him upside the head and Tamahome regained his senses.

"Sorry 'bout that.." Tamahome said nervously. Nuriko sweatdropped. They cornered around the room watching eachother's back since afterall that was the place the weird person who pushed the teleivsion set out of the window had been. Tamahome reached Miaka's drawer and opened one.

"AH, NURIKO, IT'S HER PANTY DRAWER!!!!!!" Tamahome breathed deeply and strangely found one of his hands reaching inside the drawer, but suddenly Nuriko pushed the drawer shut on Tamahome's fingers and he screamed.

"NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ecchi, you were about to-"

"Sh!" Tamahome managed to pull his fingers out of the drawer causing the drawer to fall out away from the dresser (or um..whatever you call them) onto the floor spreading Miaka's undies all over. Tamahome and Nuriko sweatdropped and crept away from the mess carefully.

"Whadda ya mean sh-"

"SH!" Tamahome said again grabbing Nuriko's hand and creeping over to the bathroom connected to Miaka's room. "I hear something..." he finished letting go of Nuriko.

"Okay then Tama-kins...On the count of three we bust open the door..." Nuriko whispered also hearing the humming-like drone sound coming from inside the bathroom. 

Tamahome nodded, "One...

"THREE!" they both shouted kicking open the door. Inside was Tetsuya on the toilet reading a newspaper.

He looked up from the newspaper, shrieked, and covered all that was showing with the newspaper while gawking at Tamahome and Nuriko. "LEMME LONE, I WAS HERE FIRST!" Tetsuya glared. Nuriko and Tamahome's eyes widened and they turned around and walked out quickly shutting the door behind them.

"We didn't just see that.." Tamahome said his hands shaking.

"Right," Nuriko said. They continued to search Miaka's room not finding anything unusual and so they headed towards the exit.

Just as they were about to continue into the upstairs hall, a big net was thrown over them and pulled them away from the door. "EH!?" Tamahome sqwuaked turning around to see who it was with Nuriko.

"YOU!" they both pointed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

More to come :)


	4. Tuna Chips

Birthday Party Terrorist Part 4

::Note: Sorry for taking so long...... o_O Been having a lot going on at school and stuff...but here it is, part four!::

-Disclaimer: etc. bwahahahaha-yeah....-

"91 bottles of coke on the wall, 91 bottles of coke! Pepsi is better, way way way better, 91 bottles of coke on the wall!" Miaka sang as Hotohori clutched his head and screamed in 'agony'. Miaka, a pepsi fan, was continuously singing the song we all know as '100 bottles of beer on the wall', only using the form of it as just shown. However, to Hotohori's misfortune....he happened to be a coke fan. -_-()

Meeeeaaannnnwhile on the planet of Neptune little blue men were attacking- er.. I mean Keiske and Tetsuya were exploring the fridge in search of.....*drum roll please* tuna chips.... 

"Move outta my way, Keiske! I'm in need of tuna chips!" Tetsuya growled flinging Keiske's face away from the fridge. 

"Arg....There ain't enough room in this fridge for the both of us!" Keiske glared pulling Tetsuya away from the fridge. 

All of a sudden, Miboshi and Tomo ran by, Miboshi chasing Tomo singing the 'Tomo Tomo, I wuv you, I wuv you' song. Keiske and Tetsuya gawked at them, Tomo and Miboshi circling around Tetsuya and Keiske. Tetsuya sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Miboshi stopped and turned to Keiske. "BAKAMONOS, TUNA CHIPS AREN'T KEPT IN FRIDGES!" he yelled. 

"T-T-aiisu-kun???" Keiske gulped being fooled by Miboshi's appearance. 

Miboshi took the shape of his usual little bald guy and sneered, "No! I'm the one and only, Miiiiibooooshiiiiiii!"

Tetsuya, who had his mind only settled on finding tuna chips finally asked, "Okay, so then where the hell are the tuna chips?!" There was silence for a few minutes...

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TUNA CHIPS!" Tomo finally yelled, "Is there?"

And that is the question the characters in this story nor the author will never know the answer to.............

Amiboshi and Suboshi began playing old maid using Fushigi Yuugi cards. Suboshi held up his cards and smirked at his brother who took the Taiisuken card from his hand (the old maid.) ACK!!!

::And suddenly Taiisuken runs in the room and bops the author over the head with a log:: 

Ahem… Amiboshi frowned when he looked at his card. 

Aaaannnnyyyywaaayyyy, Tasuki and Chichiri were upstairs in the guest room looking around. Chichiri went through the closet and Tasuki looked under the bed. "So Chi, who do you think is pulling this crap on Miaka?" he finally asked rising from the floor. 

Chichiri shrugged, "Probably some crazy loon from the nut house who's mad at Miaka for rejecting Hotohori." Hotohori can suddenly be heard sobbing from the backyard.

"SHADDUP HOTOHORI!!!" Tasuki snapped. The whining stopped. 

"Tasuki come here no da! There's something freaky about this closet na no da!" Chichiri beckoned Tasuki to come over to the closet with him and he did so. They both looked at the back of the closet and saw a hidden door that suddenly opened. 

"Wooaaah….Coool…" Tasuki said dazed. Suddenly two hands reached out and pulled them inside the closet shutting the door behind and leaving the guest room empty.

Miaka's stomach growled, "Hotohori-samaaaaaaa,!" she whined. 

"Hai, Miaka? I am by your side and will do anything to protect you… with style," Hotohori said sincerely grabbing Miaka and holding her close. 

Miaka blinked, "I was just going to ask if I could have some food." Hotohori sweatdropped. 

He chuckled and let go of her, "Hai Miaka-san. I'll do that. You wait right here, you hear? And don't move, there's a crazy loon from the nut house on the loose!" Hotohori winked as Miaka nodded. He left to go inside and Miaka looked around outside. 

"Oi oi, I can't take it anymore," Miaka sweatdropped and plopped herself on the ground with a big yawn. 

"Maybe..if I take a short nap, I'll have more energy for later on.. and then I can help look for the crazy loon from the nuthouse too……zzzz…" Miaka leaned over on the grass and was soon asleep. A dark figure started to pace towards her with a sign on its back saying: 'Crazy loon from the nut house'. He/she/it made its way to Miaka and gently picked her up. Then he/she/it took her away from the backyard. 

Hotohori walked back outside with a bag of chips and a juice box for Miaka. He dropped the food seeing that Miaka was gone. "MIAKAAA?!" he called. It was no use. Miaka was gone, vanished, disappeared, sayanora, bye, ja ne, d-well not dead..but you get the idea. ::Hotohori glares at the author:: Ok, ok, I'll shut up! Eesh..

Hotohori decided to go tell Nuriko and Tamahome what had happened so he dashed inside and ran upstairs to Miaka's room. When he entered he gasped. Miaka's panty drawer was on the floor and some of her clothes had spilled out all over the place. Remembering what he came upstairs for and not seeing Tamahome or Nuriko in sight, he went to tell Tasuki and Chichiri instead. Hotohori went to the guest room and couldn't find them either. So the only thing he could do next was find Chiriko and Mitsukake, which is what he did in the downstairs living room.

"All? Gone?" Mistukake repeated. Hotohori nodded solemnly.

"What should we do now, Hotohori-sama?" Chiriko asked getting his fingers stuck in one of those Chinese handcuff things. 

Hotohori shrugged and Mitsukake sighed. The three stood in silence, all except Chiriko who was making whimpering sounds out of frustration trying to get the Chinese handcuffs off of his fingers. Hotohori raised an eyebrow. "WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?!!?!?!?!?" he and Mitsukake yelled. Chiriko smiled cheesily and put down his hands.

"Alright, well let's look for Soi and Nakago! They're bound to have seen something, neh?" Chiriko suggested. Hotohori agreed and he and Chiriko went to the basement to talk to Soi and Nakago while Mitsukake stayed in the livingroom to wait and see if Miaka, Tamahome, Chiriko, Tasuki, or Nuriko turned up.

::To be continued…::


	5. Wonder you do?

Birthday Party Terrorist Part 5

Birthday Party Terrorist Part 5!! =)

Mitsukake sighed and sat on the couch. He looked from the left to the right sides of him and then straight ahead at the television. 'No one's here...No one's looking..No one would see me...' he thought cracking a smile. Mitsukake's eyes slowly drifted over to the remote control on the coffee table beside the couch and soon his hands were motioned over with his sight as well. He picked up the remote control and quickly brought it close to him. Mitsukake quietly looked around again. "No one here...neh?" 0.0 Mitsukake turned the television on and giggled. 

"MY FAVORITE SHOOOOWWW!!!" =D Mitsukake flicked the channel to Nickelodeon to watch.... Blue's Clues. From behind him Tetsuya and Keiske were exchaning frightened glances with Miboshi and Tomo, all of them finally gawking at Mitsukake. 

"M..Mi..Mitsukake?" Keiske called quietly. Mitsukake squealed with surprise, shut the television off, and turned around hiding the remote control.

"Hai, Miaka's brother?" O.O! he answered. Tomo sneered along with Miboshi. 

"You should warn people before you scare someone like that! You didn't see anything did you!?" Mitsukake said nervously. Tetsuya shuddered and Keiske didn't answer.

"YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU!?!?!?!?!?!" Mitsukake asked again waving his fists at them all. 

"N-no, Mitsukake, we didn't see you watching your favorite show Blue's Clues again!" Keiske answered. 

"Oh..Okay.." Mitsukake shrugged and then raised an eyebrow, "Hey..waitaminnit...Miaka's brother!-"

Keiske took a step forward and interrupted Mitsukake, "Please Mits, we don't have time. Seishi are disappearing one foot at a time, we have to do something!"

"Huh? One foot at a time? But I like my feet...No one can have my feet!" Mitsukake shreeked and glared at Keiske.

::Author's note....- No, I don't have anything against Mitsukake.. I just like making him into an over-extra-comical character so bah!::

Tetsuya sweatdropped, "Erm..that was just an expression, Mitsukake..." Mitsukake calmed down and finally rose from the couch.

"Oh..Right..Thank you, Miaka's Brother's Friend." he said calmly with a plain expression on his face. Miboshi looked over at Tomo.

"Umiyu.. I think maybe we should all get back to looking for our fellow seishi before we all end up disappearing!" Tomo crossed his arms. Miboshi nodded and changed his form to look like Tomo. Tomo looked over at his 'twin'-like friend, Miboshi and sweatdropped. 

"Okay, well let's split up..Chiriko and Hotohori went to go look for Nakago and Soi." Mitsukake explained. 

So the five of them designed a plan of how to split up and look for their friends. Miboshi and Tomo would go look upstairs, Keiske and Tetsuya would go outside, and Mitsukake would stay inside to watch television... Did I mention that the plan was mainly Mitsukake's idea..? O_o;

"Everyone got the plan? Alright..Shoo. Go. Leave me now so I may watch Blue's-...cooking show!" Mitsukake caught himself. Keiske raised an eyebrow and nudged Mitsukake. 

Then he and Tetsuya said, "Riiiight...Alright well we'll meet you back here in an hour, Mits." 

Mitsukake nodded, "Alright Miaka's Brother and Miaka's Brother's Friend-"

"Just call us Keiske and Tetsuya...." o.O Tetsuya said. Mitsukake shrugged and sat back on the couch as the rest of them left....

"IIIIIIII WIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Suboshi rose from the ground and began dancing around like a strange rabid beaver. Amiboshi sweatdropped, "Are you really my brother? At times I wonder..."

"Of course I'm your brother..Wonder you do?"

"Yes do I wonder!"

"What do you wonder?"

"What wonder I do? Wonders..."

There was silence for a moment......Eventually both brothers cleared their throats and started to play poker. But before they could get very far into the game, there was a big bang from behind them. "Huh?" they turned around and saw a firey form by the garage of the house. 

"What the hell is THAT!?" Suboshi asked his brother who shrugged and dropped open his mouth.

The figure started charging at them. "Come on, Su-kun, let's get the heck outta here!!!" Amiboshi grabbed his brother's arm and they began to run for dear life.

Meanwhile...

Chiriko looked down the dark steps of the basement. "What do you think is down there, Hotohori-sama?" he said fearfully. Hotohori shrugged.

"Beats me.." 

"It's so dark though..I think we need a flash light!" Chiriko clung to Hotohori. 

"Calm down Chiriko, we're not even down there yet.. Besides, why use a flash light when there's a light switch?" Hotohori leaned over and felt for the light switch. He turned on a light. 

The two walked down the basement steps and looked around. "Wow this basement's pretty big for a normal basement.. It's even got more than one room space thing.." Chiriko said in awe.

"How would you know what big for a normal basement is if there's no basements in Konan?" Hotohori raised an eyebrow as they stepped into the biggest room. Chiriko didn't answer and Hotohori didn't expect him to because infront of them was a net filled with....seishi and a miko!!! Suddenly the lights went out and Chiriko and Hotohori were knocked out and put with the others in the net. 

More to come..


	6. Suzaku-seishi-phobia

Birthday Party Terrorists Part 6

Birthday Party Terrorists Part 6

"Get the hell off of my butt, Chichiri!" Tasuki yelled. Chichiri squirmed over a bit inside the net closer to Nakago.

"Get the hell off of my toosh, Chichiri!" Nakago snapped. Chichiri moved forward near Nuriko with a sad face.

"Oi oi, what's wrong Chi?" Nuriko asked. Suddenly he reached over and slapped Chichiri's arm.

"Get the hell off of my ass, Chichiri!" he said glaring, "I'm not a crossdresser or gay anymore, remember?" Chichiri's eyes watered.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!" he sobbed. Tasuki sweatdropped and stared along with Nakago and Nuriko.

"Miaka..." Tamahome drew Miaka close to him and held her. 

"Tamahome..." Miaka reached forward and stroked his cheek.

"Miaka..." Tamahome leaned closer to her face.

"Tamahome..." Miaka blinked and put down her hand.

"Miaka..." Tamahome was face to face with Miaka and just before they kissed, Tasuki started bursting out laughing.

"OI TASUKI!!!!" Nuriko bopped Tasuki over the head with his fist and Tasuki whined and sank down to the bottom of the net yelling.

"NURIKO, DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" Nuriko heard Tasuki yelling from beneath Hotohori. 

Nuriko sighed and shrugged, "Guess I don't know my own strength." 

"Quit that Tasuki, I don't like talking thrones," Hotohori said twirling some of his hair. 

Tasuki glared up at Hotohori, "I'm not a cushion or a throne ya know! Get off!"

Nakago began breathing faster, "I'm surrounded by... Suzaku seishi.." Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko and Hotohori blinked in a circling around Nakago while staring at him. He began breathing more quickly and shaking nervously. 

"Eh? Something wrong Nakkie-poo?" Chiriko asked with a cheerful smile.

"I have suzaku-seishi-phobia..." Nakago said nervously. 

"Suzaku-what? There's no such thing!" Nuriko laughed and patted Nakago's head. Nakago shrieked and backed up into Hotohori.

"Eh, watch the hair!" Hotohori said pushing Nakago over to Chiriko. Chiriko smiled and gave Nakago a hug. 

Nakago screamed. 

"Miaka..." Tamahome pulled Miaka back closer to him after she finished having a conversation with Soi about mad ramen disease. (Heh..corney as heck joke, I know -_-') 

"What?" she asked blinking. Tamahome frowned.

"YOU BROKE THE PATTERN!!!" Tamahome poked Miaka's nose and she giggled.

Meanwhile...

"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane... and I don't know when I'll be baaaack," Ashitare sang along with the radio driving a beer truck on the interstate highway. He was abandoning his fellow seishi at the birthday party and emotionally scarred because no one wanted to be his partner on the search for the crazy loon from the nuthouse. 

And suddenly a deer ran into the road in his way and he JUST missed hitting it by turning the wheel all the way to the left with a great amount of force. Then, before he could hit the breaks, the truck went over an edge of a very very very very very very steep cliff.

Aaaanyway...

Yui walked into the living room and saw Mitsukake watching Blue's Clues. "M..Mitsukake?" she questioned. He turned around with a smile.

"Hello Yui, how can I help you?" 

Yui blinked and turned back around calling, "N-Nevermind!"

Meanwhile (I seriously think I'm starting to say that too often) Suboshi and Amiboshi managed to reach a safe spot in the backyard away from the strange force tyring to attack them. "What the hell do you think that was!?" Suboshi asked panting from running so hard.

"I'm not sure.." Amiboshi shrugged looking around to check that no one was around. 

"Ah, Suboshi, Amiboshi, I've been looking for you!" Yui suddenly called from behind them. Amiboshi and Suboshi jumped up in surprise and then stared at her. 

"You have? Well here we are…What do you want?" Amiboshi asked as Yui walked toward them. Yui looked from Amiboshi and Suboshi with a serious expression.

"Seishi keep disappearing… Only Keiske, Tetsuya, Mitsukake, me, and you guys are left," Yui said quietly.

"Oh? What about Ashitare?" Suboshi questioned leaning closer to Yui with a raised eyebrow.

"He drove off a cliff in a beer truck two scenes ago," Yui whispered. Suboshi and Amiboshi sweat dropped and nodded at the same time.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" the twins said. There was suddenly a loud buzzing noise and Yui, Suboshi, and Amiboshi looked up at the sky to see a dark cloud heading their way. 

"Better get inside…" suggested Yui grabbing onto Amiboshi and Suboshi's arms. The twins followed her inside the screen door closing it behind them.

::More to come….::


	7. Uh-oh Spagghettio's

Birthday Party Terrorist Chapter 7: Uh-oh Spagghettio's

Birthday Party Terrorist Chapter 7: Uh-oh Spagghettio's!

:::Naaa.. I can't spell! *looks up at the title of the chapter* naaa...-.-() Well minna, after quite a long break, I'm back to writing BPT! Yay! Huzza! Ahem.. Please enjoy.. or else! Mahahahahahahaha-ahem. Ja mata!:::

Yui looked at Amiboshi; Amiboshi looked over at his brother, Suboshi. Suboshi looked at Yui. Yui looked at Suboshi. Suboshi glanced at Amiboshi. Amiboshi stomped his feet and shouted, "WELL SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!!!" 

Yui sighed, "Where have all the others disappeared to? I really think we should look around for them... " 

Suboshi pulled Yui over to the side and placed one of his arms around her. "Hey Yui-chan.. Why don't we just rest around here for a bit? I mean.. We can have Amiboshi go look for them or something we you and I.. can ah.. well ya know," Suboshi smirked. He tried to manage a wink, but his eye ended up watering and he twitched a bit. Yui sweatdropped and moved away from Suboshi slowly. 

The three walked into the living room. "Why don't you stay with Mitsukake, Suboshi? Meanwhile, Amiboshi and I will go look for the others..." Yui suggested. She pointed over at the couch where Mitsukake sat now watching a different television show. Suboshi shuddered and whined a 'do I haaave to?' Yui nodded irritably and Suboshi pouted, crossing his arms and walking over to Mitsukake. 

"What do -you- want?" Mitsukake asked Suboshi, not looking away from the t.v. 

"Anything but to be stuck here watching t.v. with you.." Suboshi mumbled. 

¬.¬

"What's that?" Mitsukake asked, not clearly understanding what Suboshi said.

"Oh ah..um.. Nothing more than to be here watching... um..-"

"Catdog," Mitsukake replied. Suboshi nodded.

"Er yes.. 'Catdog'..." Suboshi said quietly. O_o

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tomo and Miboshi were searching for the others in the bathroom. Tomo sneered and said in a queer voice while peeking behind the shower curtain, "Nakago? Are you back there?" He giggled a bit. Miboshi gawked at him, now in the form of Mrs. Q from Ayashi no Ceres.

"Tomo.. do you have a crush on Nakago or something? He wouldn't be in the stupid shower, ya know.." Miboshi said. 

"I was just checking.. Eesh, Mibo-kun.."

"Chan!! CHAN, ok!? Always say 'chan' when I'm in a female form!" Miboshi snapped slapping Tomo with a toothbrush.

"Eh.. Like.. Whatever!" Tomo grabbed a bottle of toothpaste and squirted some out on Miboshi.

"UH! What the hell is that stuff! I'm melting.. I'm meeeelting...." Mibsohi shrieked out.

......................................................O.o..........................................................................

Tetsuya sat on a lawn chair, watching Keiske look behind a bush for his sister or some of her seishi. "It's no use, Tets... We'll never find 'em.." Keiske sighed.

" 'Tets'?! What the hell, man! That sounds like a foreign version of Tits or something!" Tetsuya growled, waving his fist at Keiske. Keiske shrugged and sweatdropped.

"Well.. I guess only a sickminded perv like you would realize it," Keiske muttered, "You could at least help me look!"

"I AM helping you look! I'm sitting here, waiting for Miaka to show up near the kitchen screen door asking where all the food went!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no more food in the kitchen..."

"WHAT?!"

"There isn't.. I checked awhile ago, when we were passing through.."

Keiske scratched the bottom of his chin for a minute and then said, "Hm.. that's funny.. I didn't think Miaka would eat *that* much food, even if she is a glutton..."

"M.. Same here.. Then again this is a party, there are lots of people here today... but.. For crying out loud, where is everyone?!" 

Keiske sighed and plopped down onto the ground. He plucked a bit of grass from the lawn and tossed it to the side. "No idea.." he answered.

"Eh.. ah.. ah.. eh.. um.. It was a rhetorical question... but anyway.. What's that!" Tetsuya rose out of the lawn chair and pointed at something red in the sky.

Keiske got up too and turned around to see what Tetsuya was referring to. Before he could blink, he and Tetsuya were both hit over the heads with mallot like hammer things.........dun dun dun.....

~Eh.. sorry for not writing much this chapter.. it just took a lot of motivation for me to pick up on where I left off lol. Well minna, stay tuned for the next chapter!~


	8. The Tunafish Strikes Back!

The Tunafish Strikes Back

*~Ah.. about the title..*glances up* Don't ask. Erm.. and no, it DOESN'T have anything to do with this chapter.. stop looking at me like that!! o.o Hehehe..Well sorry for the long break.. but honestly, did you really think I would leave this story hanging like this? After all the wonderful reviews certain people have given me? Of course not! I like writing this story as much as they like reading it. So... Here it is!! Chapter Eight of The Birthday Party Terrorist..~*

Tomo blinked a bit. Miboshi was still wailing on and on about melting. "Miboshi-baka!! It's just.. foamy.. pastey... minty... slippery... slimy... gook!! You're not melting, damn it!" Tomo snapped, slapping Miboshi on the head with the tooth paste tube.

Miboshi licked some of the tooth paste of his chin. "Mm... You're right.. It IS minty.. I liiiike mint..." he said. 

"Um..okay then..What were we doing again?" Tomo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Searching for our beloved Nakago!" Miboshi smiled. He chucked his tooth brush aside and walked out of the bathroom, "And Nakago OBVIOUSLY isn't in THERE."

Tomo sighed and followed Miboshi. "Why ARE we looking for Nakago, anyway?"

Miboshi turned around sharply and stared at Tomo. Tomo stared back, wincing a bit at Miboshi's glare. 

"Wha'd'ya mean WHY?" Miboshi finally asked with a gasp. Tomo sweatdropped.

"All Nakago ever does is yell at us, force us to torment people, whine to us, and brag about his ''invulnerable'' strength!! He's an irritating skank, damn it! SKANK!!!"

Miboshi didn't answer at first. He shrugged and turned around, continuing to search the room (by the way, they were in Miaka's room....) Tomo began to wonder if his baldheaded short chubby Chiriko-killing friend had heard him. *ahems* 

"Ne, Tomo-san.. Don't you think it's a bit odd? The way everyone suddenly disappeared?" Miboshi suddenly asked, while peeking in Miaka's underwear drawer. O.o...............

Tomo shrugged, "I guess.. Let's go look downstairs, Miboshi-baka."

Miboshi glared at Tomo at first. But he nodded and they walked out of the room. They started walking down the stairs.

"Oh.. and Tomo?" Miboshi stared as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Tomo looked over at Miboshi with a 'Whaaaaaaat?'.

"DON'T CALL ME MIBOSHI-BAKAAAAAAAA!" Miboshi slammed his fist upwards into Tomo's chin (well.. not..INTO, but you know what I mean..). Crack. Crickle. Sheek. Boom. A few of Tomo's teeth were chipped into horrid looking pieces. Tomo shrieked girlishly and began to sob; however, he did not sob out of pain. He sobbed out of pure horror at the sight he saw when he pulled out his mini-cosmetic mirror from his pocket and gaped in horror at his mouth's reflection. Miboshi smiled deviously and set off for the kitchen. As he was walking, he was suddenly pulled into a dark corridor by a strange force. He tried to call out Tomo's name, but nothing came out of his stupid wide irritating Chiriko-killing mouth. *ahems again*

------------------------meeeeeaaaaaaanwhile---------------------------------

I'm going to just sum some things up, to get them out of the way. Yui and Amiboshi were also kidnapped by the birthday party terrorist and were now hanging out in the net with all the other seishi and Miaka. Mitsukake and Suboshi, however, still remained in the living room and Tomo was alone by the stairwell. 

-----------------------and noooowww-----------------------------------------

Mitsukake glanced over at Suboshi who was chomping on a bag of potato chips. Literally. The bag. The bag, not the chips. Mwahah. 

¬.¬ 

"Could you stop that?" Mitsukake grunted.

Suboshi stopped chewing and took the potato chip bag away from his mouth. "I'm nervous," he whimpered.

Mitsukake sweatdropped, "I'm not a bad person you know.. Just because I may look bulky, doesn't mean I'm going to eat you."

Suboshi snickered and whacked Mitsukake on the arm, "Not from THAT! Lady Yui is hanging out with my brother..all alone..supposedly looking for my fellow seishi and her friend the Suzaku no Miko. What if they...do something?"

Mitsukake laughed lightly, "What if they...-do-?" Suboshi whimpered again and began to chomp on the potato chip bag.

"Dang.. Is she even your girlfriend, anyway?" Mitsukake raised an eyebrow.

"Well...Well..." Suboshi started, blushing a bit.

"Well?" 

"Well no.. but.. I just think of her highly. And.. she loves me, she just doesn't want me to know," Suboshi nodded, mostly to assure himself rather than Mits. Mitsukake laughed again. 

¬.¬

"What's so funny about -that-?" Suboshi asked, pulling the chip bag away, once again. By now, the poor bag was all slobbery with Suboshi's saliva. Mitsukake glanced at it and tried not to gag. 

"Um..nothing." o.o

"Nothing?" ¬.¬

"Nothing!" ^.^

"Are you suuure?" o_o

"Yes," O.o

"Completely sure?" O_O

"Um.. well okay.. not really. I just think Yui-chan might be more interested in a guy like..." 9.9;;

"A guy like...?" ¬.¬

"Um..." (o o)

"Um...?" =.=

"Your twin, Amiboshi?" o.o

"N...N...NANI?!!?!?!?!?!" O.o 

Suboshi started slapping Mitsukake viciously with the slobbery potato chip. Mitsukake winced and jumped and howled in.. pain? Nah. Just complete peturbedness. I'd be a bit creeped out too if some blond idiot who killed Tamahome's family was slapping me continuously with a thing he had slobbered on....gihk. *shudder*

Suddenly, Suboshi stopped as he saw a sudden movement from the corner of his eye. Mitsukake panted for breath and tried whiping his arms and face on the couch cushions. "Mitsukake... WHAT THE HELL IS-" BANG!! Suboshi was thwacked violently on the side of the head with a frying pan and he fell forwards onto Mitsukake's lap. Mitskake gawked for a moment, wondering two things at once...:

1.) What happened to Suboshi? 

2.) WHAT THE FUCK!! THERE'S A MAN LAYING ON MY LAP!! AAAAAAAAH!!!!

~~~~~~~~To..be..continued...:)~~~~~~~~~~


	9. A clown-faced hero?

~Ch. 9 of the Birthday Party Terrorist~

-Woo.. So I'm back, minna. Thank you, those of you who are enjoying this bundle of insanity and thank you, those of you who have made some comments, opinions, and suggestions. ^.-; Heeeeere we go!-

Mitsukake pushed Suboshi aside and rose from his sitting position on the couch. He twitched his left ear, then his right. He didn't want to be paranoid, but he began to feel as if he was being...watched...stared at.. stalked!!!

"Um.. who's there?" Mitsukake called out. Why had Suboshi suddenly fallen onto Mitsukake's lap in an unconscious state? Why couldn't Mistukake remember turning the television off, yet there was no sound coming from it? 

"Damn.. mute.. button.." Mits mumbled, fumbling around for the remote control. When he reached it, he shut the power off of the television and continued scanning the room. "All righty then! WHO'S THERE?!" he practically screamed.

Just as Mitsukake was about to turn around and scream out frantically again, he was grabbed around the neck from behind!

"You! How could you betray all of us!?" Mitsukake gasped with shock, while being hauled near the kitchen. The cloaked figure pulling him along did not answer. It merely grunted. 

"Noooo! You'll never take me alive! Step back or I'll mess you up with some voodoo powder!" Mitsukake tried pulling back away from the person, while making his threats.

The mysterious figure hauled Mitsukake toward the basement door. It started to make its way down the stairs..

"Ne.. Miboshi-SAMA? Miboshi-SAN? Miboshi-kuuuuun!? Where are you!? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling you an idiot, but.. demo..demo.. WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tomo shrieked near the staircase. He was beginning to feel very, very alone. Well actually, he -was- very, very alone. Tomo sniffled a bit, and paced back and forth. When he grew tired of that, he began stepping up and down the bottom step of the stairwell. 

He could no longer take the silence. Tomo screamed, "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?"

Mitsukake was thrown inside a net along with the other Suzaku Seishi, the Seiryuu Seishi, and the Suzaku and Seiryuu no Mikos. He rubbed his head with a sigh. "Minnaa... I'm hungry.." Chichiri whined, his SD mask frowning along with his actual face beneath. 

"I'll second that.." Miaka agreed.

"I'm getting antsy.." Tasuki said, his arm twitching slightly. Nuriko and Hotohori nodded. 

"I want to play bingo... bingo or poker.." Tamahome complained. There was a small pause before another spoke.

"…….Well, I guess I might as well join in with the complaining. I'm horny," Nakago said sullenly. The others sweatdropped. 

Amiboshi and Yui, each beside Nakago, suddenly tried inching away from him. Nakago looked from Amiboshi to Yui and shrugged, "Um.. what?"

Meanwhile, Tomo was anxiously banging his head on a side wall, convinced that violence would somehow help him through this puzzling situation. "All righty.. I've checked all the floors except the basement, with Miboshi.. so.. I guess this means I'm goin' in!" Tomo rushed into the kitchen and pulled out a flashlight from a nearby tool drawer. Then he skipped to the basement door and kicked it open.

"TRALALALALALALALALALA-eh.." Tomo flipped on the flash light switch and carefully started his way down the dark stairway. When he reached the bottom, he looked around for a light switch. Once he found that and turned on some light, he was able to look around the basement quite easily. Eventually, he came to a door and.. 

"TOMO!!!!!" Nakago gasped with relief, when the manipulative clown entered through the door.

"Naka-samaaa!" Tomo gaped, eyeing everyone in the net.

"Oh god.. Who would've thought that the guy who'd rescue us would be a whiney voiced clown that likes to take advantage of people?" Nuriko muttered.

"Let me clear something up. I didn't come here to save you crapola Suzaku people, just the Seiryuu seishi and Lady Yui," Tomo snapped, getting annoyed.

Yui fidgeted uncomfortably in her small place in the net. She glanced over at Tomo who was standing in front of the door and gasped.

"Tomo! Look out!" 

THWAP! "Ahahaa.. That's one less seishi to be moping about," a male voice said grimly. Tomo fell over and left the birthday party terrorist standing in view.

"Hello, everyone.. did you miss me?" he simpered. 

"How could you do this to all of us? Why did you try to kill me with a television set!" Miaka whined, pulling on the net.

"Oh.. That was my accomplice's idea and action. See, he's not very fond of you, Suzaku no Miko. But then again.. I'm not very fond of your friend. However, I'm a bit less reckless and I wouldn't go about tossing entertainment systems at her just because of that," he replied.

The Seiyuu Seishi all narrowed their eyes. "Accomplice?"

Tamahome pondered for a moment and then said, "If you had an accomplice, how come all of us have only seen you?"

"Because he is preoccupied, trying to drag a certain ball-throwing brat down here to join you.." the terrorist answered.

"Don't diss my brother!" Amiboshi snarled. 

"Hai, hai.. 'tever.. Now, while I'm waiting for my dearest partner," the terrorist paused to cough sarcastically, "Why don't we all..sing?"

~ Oh boy.. Who can tell that I didn't put much effort into this chapter? I wasn't in the mood. But I really wanted to update, because I'm was worried that if I didn't, I might never get enough motivation to update it period.. Yosh.. I doubt that'll ever happen though. J Ciao! ~


End file.
